Moment Intense
by Kaelyne19
Summary: Femslash. SQ. Un bruit, une idée, une pulsion et Regina fait une surprise à Emma...


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je vous présente un nouvel OS qui j'espère vous fera plaisir ! Je vous laisse le découvrir...**

**Merci à Swanqueen20, ma béta, toujours là pour moi^^**

* * *

><p>Du couloir, le bruit de la douche attira l'attention de Regina. À pas de loup, elle se glissa à l'intérieur et referma la porte de la salle de bain, l'eau résonnait dans un doux vacarme, comme une belle mélodie à ses oreilles. La douceur brûlante, que renfermait la pièce, enveloppa tendrement son corps transit de froid, dans un frisson grisant. Son regard scruta les alentours et remarqua l'opacité du grand miroir trônant sur sa gauche, il s'harmonisait, désormais, avec la peinture beige. Ensuite, elle tomba sur des vêtements éparpillés, trois ans de vie commune et rien ne changeait, toujours le même désordre. Malgré cette constatation, un petit sourire apparut à la vue d'un débardeur jeté, sans ménagement, sur la panière à linge, du jean tenant par magie sur le rebord d'un lavabo. En poursuivant son exploration, un brin de malice traversa ses prunelles chocolat en distinguant les sous-vêtements noirs, en boule, au centre du second.<p>

Soudain, un souffle ardent emporta son corps, fit chavirer son cœur, elle la ressentait au plus profond de son être. Camouflée derrière un mur, dans un recoin de la pièce, la douche ouverte, celle réchauffant le corps alangui de son épouse, l'eau ruisselante sur la peau d'Emma. Au-dessus d'elles, l'éclairage tamisé, propice à la sensualité, à l'allégresse, faisait prendre vie à ses rêves torrides, à ses désirs fantasques. Se perdant peu à peu, dans les prémices de son excitation, Regina se dévêtit sans hâte, laissant les émotions galvaniser son être. Elle restait silencieuse, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention d'Emma et souhaitait faire de son entrée, une surprise totale.

Au fil de son effeuillage, la brune respira pleinement les senteurs se propageant dans l'air, chaque note lui remémorant un événement, un souvenir cher à son cœur… La douceur de la pomme rappela les nombreux rendez-vous, leurs baisers sous le fruitier, la pointe acidulée fit allusion au caractère fort d'Emma… D'autres images lui vinrent en tête, des embrassades, des plaisirs charnels, des regards complices, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, son souffle s'accéléra autant que les battements de son cœur.

Enfin nue, ses vêtements proprement pliés près de la panière, Regina s'observa, quelques secondes, à travers le miroir. Elle distingua son regard assombri par le désir, aussi noir que ses cheveux, sans même avoir vu son épouse. Rien que l'idée de la savoir nue, si près d'elle, rien qu'à l'écoute de ses gestes sous l'eau et les douces fragrances du gel douche effleurant ses narines faisaient naître des émotions intenses dans son corps. L'ambiance planant dans la pièce, émoustilla ses sens, le sang affluant rapidement dans ses veines, contracta ses muscles et l'excitation électrisa chaque cellule. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, la voir devenait un besoin primaire.

Doucement, elle contourna la séparation et combla temporairement son appétit. Une lèvre glissa entre ses dents, en voyant le dos de sa femme, ignorant sa présence, inconsciente d'être la proie de son désir prédateur. Regina posa un regard intense et troublant sur ce corps, sensuellement câliné par les flots et elle en suivit les nombreux sillons. L'un d'entre eux prit de la vitesse le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ralentit au détour de sa hanche pour mourir sur ses chevilles. Ses cheveux d'anges, alourdis par l'eau, semblaient plus longs et plus foncés, une légère différence, pour des émotions en effervescence.

La blonde profitait lascivement des milliers de caresses offertes par la mousse onctueuse qui rendrait presque jalouse, Regina. Cette mousse aérienne dirigeait son regard affamé en couvrant ou dévoilant certaine partie de son physique, la température grimpa en flèche dans le corps de la brune, quand Emma se retourna, les yeux clos, laissant l'eau recouvrir son visage. Puis soudain, Regina retint son souffle, en observant une gouttelette rouler sur le bord de ses lèvres entrouvertes, suivre l'arête de sa mâchoire, glisser sur la finesse de sa gorge et emprunter, avec avidité, la vallée de ses seins. Cette perle libertine contourna lentement son nombril pour finir sa course folle et excitante sur le plus grand trésor de son épouse.

Les mains de la blonde repoussèrent naturellement les dernières traces de shampooing, encore présent et dans l'imagination de Regina, pervertie par le désir, elle interpréta ses gestes comme des caresses sensuelles, provocantes. Plus que tout, elle enviait ses mains, ses doigts n'ayant aucune limite en touchant le velouté de sa peau.

Impatiente, ne retenant plus ses ardeurs, la brune avança le regard conquérant et le cœur battant la chamade. À chacun de ses pas, l'eau bouillante l'éclaboussa subtilement, lui provoquant un doux frisson de plaisir. Elle profita qu'Emma soit, de nouveau, de dos pour glisser ses mains sur les hanches de celle-ci et enfin satisfaire son envie irrépressible de la toucher.

Mais la blonde sursauta aussitôt en tournant son visage vers l'intruse.

« C'est toi… » Murmura-t-elle, rassurée. « Tu m'as fait peur… »

Elle se recula de dessous le jet d'eau et vint se coller à son épouse, la stupeur et la joie accélérant les battements de son cœur.

« Je voulais te surprendre, pas te faire peur… » Susurra Regina à son oreille.

Emprise par son excitation, cette dernière soupira légèrement en passant les mains sur son ventre finement musclé. Instinctivement, elle rapprocha leur bassin dans une onde de plaisir se dispersant dans son corps, frissonna à son contact, à la tiédeur et la douceur de sa peau.

Quelques secondes, elles restèrent dans cette position, lovées l'une contre l'autre, la sérénité enveloppant leurs cœurs et leurs pensées. Ensuite, Emma entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et se laissa bercer par la douceur de ses bras, aimant. À la perception des lèvres délicates sur son cou, un sourire illumina son visage, au même moment, un grand frisson parcourut son corps.

« Tu es venue m'aider ? » Interrogea la blonde, taquine.

« Non, je sais que tu as déjà fini… » Murmura Regina entre deux baisers fiévreux.

« Tu m'observes depuis longtemps ? »

« Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, mon ange. »

À cette réponse énigmatique, Emma rigola doucement en basculant la tête en arrière, contre son épaule, complètement sous le charme, totalement envoûtée par sa voix suave. Puis, elle se retourna et plongea son regard conquis dans celui de son amante.

« Tu es incroyable ! »

« Non ! » Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. « Amoureuse ! »

Soudainement, Regina prit possession de ses lèvres tentatrices dans un baiser passionné.

« Et Insatiable… »

Avec la même fougue, sans attendre de réponse, la brune reprit le baiser et emprisonna son corps aux creux de ses bras.

Surprise, Emma se sentit submergée par tant de passion et ne put qu'accepter l'engouement de sa femme. Plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, elle laissa libre accès à son corps et approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse langoureuse, sensuelle et Regina, par ses gestes, exprima la palette d'émotion déchaînant son corps. Rapidement des soupirs, couverts par le bruit de l'eau claquant le sol, s'échappèrent de leurs bouches avides.

Peu à peu, la blonde succomba à ses gestes enflammés, à ses caresses explorant chaque parcelle de sa peau. À bout de souffle, les idées embrouillées par son excitation fulgurante, Emma se décolla brutalement du corps de la brune. En la fixant intensément, le regard désireux, elle recula, passa sous l'eau pour s'appuyer contre le carrelage glacé. Dans un frisson, elle l'observa s'avancer gracieusement, un sourire carnassier déformant son visage et sa beauté, sans égale, chavira son cœur.

Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux noircis, les flammes du désir et de la domination. D'un simple regard, elle la provoqua tandis que celle-ci se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son corps, ruisselante. Cet échange rappela à Emma, les disputes, les affrontements et les tensions avant qu'elle ne déclare son amour, que son regard change. Elles avaient traversé plusieurs phases pour finalement faire l'amour brutalement, suite à un accrochage, dans son bureau, tant la passion avait pris possession de leurs corps. Leur première fois. À présent, tout était différent, elle aimait l'affronter pour mieux céder à ses caprices, à la tentation.

Après son bref passage sous le jet, Regina coiffa ses cheveux humides en arrière, l'eau chaude glissa, presque tendrement, sur sa peau et provoqua des frissons. Malgré la proximité du corps d'Emma, le besoin de la sentir, la brune ne bougea pas en soutenant son regard et préféra immortaliser cette image, faire durer le plaisir. Ensuite, elle la détailla avec attention, admira la finesse de ses formes avec amour… Le temps semblait s'être mis en suspend pendant ce jeu de regard, elles s'enfoncèrent doucement dans un cocon, celui n'appartenant qu'à elles, loin de la cohue du monde.

D'un coup, happée par l'appel silencieux de son amante, Regina fondit sur elle, coinçant ainsi ce corps fébrile contre la fraîcheur du mur. Ses mains reprirent leurs caresses en même temps que sa bouche savoura la douceur de son cou. Sa langue se joignit à ses baisers passionnés, traça lentement un chemin vers son oreille et recueillit à son passage les dernières gouttelettes parasitant sa peau. Emportée par son désir, Regina saisit son lobe entre ses dents, le mordilla sensuellement et sourit, victorieuse, à l'écoute des doux soupirs d'Emma. Elle profita de son abandon pour immiscer sa jambe et son être s'enflamma en percevant son excitation chauffer sa cuisse. Ses doigts taquinèrent le satiné de sa peau en remontant de ses jambes crispés, glissant sur ses fesses arrondies et apprécia le creux de ses reins. Le cœur de Regina rebondit quand la voix de la blonde résonna, quand les gémissements remplacèrent les soupirs, mais le bruit fracassant de l'eau couvrit les plus délicats, les plus sensuels. Agacée, elle ferma le robinet de la douche, sans relâcher son emprise.

Totalement envahie par les émotions intenses secouant son corps, Emma s'agrippa à son épouse, ivre de ses sensations, elle n'était plus que frisson.

Les caresses possessives sur sa peau, les pressions brutales contre son intimité, lui provoquèrent des vertiges, au fil des secondes, elle perdait la raison. Dans un gémissement étouffé, elle accepta, sans condition, le baiser endiablé, son cœur s'affola en sentant les doigts fins et agiles de Regina parcourir subtilement sa poitrine. La blonde aimait cette tendresse qui tranchait littéralement avec la force, la fougue des autres caresses.

Ce contraste, ces contradictions faisaient parties intégrantes de la personnalité de sa femme, une experte dans le domaine… Au travail, au cours d'une conversation ou même dans l'intimité absolue, elle pouvait faire naître ou anéantir tout espoir, en un regard, avec un simple mot. Aimer, détester, Regina parvenait à souligner chez une personne, le pire comme le meilleur…

Soudain, tel un rappel à l'ordre, le massage appuyé sur ses seins gonflés d'excitation interrompit Emma dans ses pensées. Elle resserra ses bras autour de sa nuque et à travers le baiser, cette dernière sourit en réalisant qu'elle avait succombé à ses charmes pour cette raison… Une parmi tant d'autres…

Elles échangèrent un long baiser mêlant sensualité et dévotion puis la main d'Emma caressa lentement le dos de la brune pour aller se loger sur ses reins, la maintenant fermement. Inconsciemment, simplement guidée par son désir, elle ondula contre sa cuisse et accentua l'avalanche de plaisir dans son corps.

« Tu m'as… Manquée… » Articula difficilement Regina contre ses lèvres.

« Cela fait juste trois jours… Pourtant… » Répondit-elle dans un soupir.

« C'est déjà beaucoup trop ! »

Emma lui sourit largement en acquiesçant puis dans un mouvement plein d'ardeur, de la part de sa partenaire, elle bascula la tête en arrière, contre le carrelage et un gémissement de bonheur s'évada de ses lèvres. Malgré les déplacements fréquents de son épouse pour ses besoins professionnels, ses retours imprévus, fiévreux, la rendait folle d'amour et de désir.

Regina, de son côté, déposa mille tendresse sur son cou jusqu'à son épaule, se délecta de son goût et de son odeur, en même temps, sa main partit à la conquête de son ventre avant d'effleurer, du bout des doigts, son intimité… Tout en subtilité, elle la caressa, un sourire de contentement illumina son visage en explorant les plis humidifiés.

Au fils des minutes et encouragée par les gémissements résonnant à ses oreilles, elle approfondit ses caresses tout en ramenant sa deuxième main sous la fesse. Sa bouche remonta sur l'arête de sa mâchoire et s'attarda, quelques secondes, sur ses lèvres avant de repartir sur sa gorge. Avec ses doigts, elle taquina chaque repli et s'amusa à faire réagir son amante, différemment pendant que l'excitation recouvrait sa main.

Toujours collée contre le mur, toujours affublée par ses sensations, Emma fut, soudainement, pénétrée et laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise. Les yeux clos, elle se cramponna à sa partenaire pour ne pas s'écrouler tant l'explosion dans son corps et les vertiges la firent vaciller. Elle lui donna le plus d'accès possible que sa position lui permît et gémît crescendo suite aux mouvements puissants en elle, vibrant en d'innombrables vagues de plaisir dans ses muscles.

Solidement ancrée au sol, Regina retint son épouse tandis que ses doigts suivirent les ondulations de ses hanches. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour et de dévotion en écoutant sa voix, en ressentant son relâchement, elle aimait la savoir sienne, lui appartenir totalement.

Emma se perdit lentement dans les méandres des émotions électrisant chacune de ses cellules, affolant les battements de son cœur, elle savoura chaque succession de mouvement provoquant une tempête de sensation dans son bas-ventre. À chaque seconde, la température de son corps atteignit des sommets, les vertiges s'accentuèrent et son excitation arriva à son paroxysme. Le souffle court, les muscles tendus, la brune suivit le rythme de sa partenaire, cadence imposée par sa soif de plaisir. Puis Regina perçut des contractions autour des doigts, elle la sentit arriver et redoubla d'effort, d'amour pour la faire céder…

D'un coup, suite à plusieurs va-et-vient puissants, rapides, l'orgasme s'abattit sur la blonde, courut le long de sa peau, remonta dans ses veines et emporta tout sur son passage, une déferlante de plaisir intense. Violent, fulgurant, il n'en restait pas moins extraordinaire, savoureux et jouissif. Encore légèrement tremblante, les jambes fébriles et la respiration saccadée, elle sentit les doigts experts de son amante se retirer doucement. Gardant les yeux fermés, toujours accrochée à elle pour un tendre câlin, Emma profita au maximum de son paradis, la sérénité l'enveloppant, peu à peu, après cette démesure. Elle revint doucement à elle puis fixa intensément sa femme, elle aimait ce regard chocolat pénétrant et profondément amoureux. Avec un léger sourire, la blonde approcha son visage et déposa un délicat baiser. Heureuse, fière, Regina lui fit un clin d'œil et remit la douche en marche pour s'y glisser dessous, nonchalante, le corps désireux…

« Tu repars quand ? »

« Demain, pour une semaine encore… » Murmura la brune, soudainement, peinée de devoir la laisser. « Ensuite, je rentre pour plusieurs mois ! »

« Alors profitons de ce dernier retour surprise… »

Gardant son sourire, Emma la détailla lentement… Cette étreinte ayant, à peine, apaisé la passion consumant chaque parcelle de son être…

Visiblement, ceci n'était que le début de longues retrouvailles…

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et à bientôt dans vos rewiews^^<strong>


End file.
